New Years' At My House!
by CaptainInuyasha777
Summary: What happens when you equip ME, CI7, with authors' magic on New Years' Eve? I HAVE A PARTY! DUH! Start with the gang from Inuyasha, and move right along! (Includes LEGOLAS)
1. THE UNNAMED CHAPTER

Hiya, everyone!! I'm writing a New Years' fic... Huh, scary, ne?  
  
I hope my pals are ok with being in here... and my mom, I hope that's ok too!  
  
I mean, why can't a twelve-year-old have a fun party in computer-land??? GGRR!! MY MOTHER...!!!!! She restricts me from the computer all the time!!! How do I get my fics done, you ask?? Hmm. That's my secret!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erm... Where to start? OK, um...  
  
Kagome sat in her room, bored half to death twice over, writing "I AM BORED" on her arm everywhere she could. It was New Years' Eve, and she was BORED!!!  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt a strange feeling coming from the well. She walked to the well and peered inside. There was a person!  
  
"Hello. I am Arwen, from the good ol' Northwest in the US of A. I'm here to help you not be bored." Arwen stuck out her hand for Kagome to shake, or so it seemed. Really, she was asking for Kagome to help her out of the well...  
  
"Um, hi... You obviously know me!" She helped Arwen out of the well.  
  
Little did Kagome know, Arwen's sole purpose for being there was to distract her while the others (Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango) removed her house (yes you heard me) and replaced it with MINE!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry, I'm SUGAR-HIGH!!!!! I NEED TO DRINK!!! BUT I CANT CUZ I'M TWELVE!!!! ARG!!!! Oh, well... Sparkling Cider works for me... ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, how did you get here, if you're from the US?" Kagome asked Arwen.  
  
"CI7 used her author magic!" Arwen said cheerfully.  
  
"Author magic? Oh, no..."  
  
"What? Author magic is cool!"  
  
"No, not that, it's just - ACK!" Kagome had noticed her house was gone (finally). "WHERE'S MY HOUSE?????"  
  
"Oh, your house? Oh, we had to move it because we're gonna throw a big New Years' party at CI7's house! We thought we'd move her house here so that we wouldn't have to move you!"  
  
"Right... Are you gonna put it back when the party's over, CI7?"  
  
No.  
  
"Um... Then who is?"  
  
Nobody. I'm moving in! And so is everyone else!  
  
"What do you mean, 'everyone else?'"  
  
Everyone who's coming that's not from your show!  
  
"What show?"  
  
Erm... I can't find the backspace button!!!!  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Oh, Kagome, it snowed last night!  
  
"I don't care. Put my house back!"  
  
Nope, sorry, you're living in the US after this party!  
  
"NNOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha walked into the well house.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I have to move to the US where people are overweight and rude!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Seriously, no offense meant towards ANYBODY! That was meant for comedic purposes ONLY, no offense meant!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, a giant green bunny appeared just outside the well house.  
  
"What's that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
The green bunny turned into ME!! THE AUTHORESS!! Now I can talk with quotation marks!  
  
"Hi, Kagome! I'm the authoress, as you know!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"Um, right... Stop being so cheerful or I'll sic Inuyasha on you!"  
  
Inuyasha growled in approval and flexed his claws while watching me with careful eyes. He was looking for weaknesses. Kagome grabbed his collar. He started towards me, but Kagome's grip kept him from moving any closer. He started barking like a mean junkyard dog!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Did I tell y'all this fic has MAJOR OOC PROBLEMS????? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, we were all settled into MY house and I was listing off people I wanted to invite while Kagome wrote them all down. Then Kagome listed people that I wrote down!  
  
Once everyone was listed, I ran off to get Kouga and Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. We were going separate ways to deliver the others' invitations.  
  
I had Kagome's list of people and Kouga. Kouga took me to people's houses and I told them they were invited.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had MY list of people and were not doing as well as I had hoped. Inuyasha went to the wrong houses too much.  
  
~  
  
Later, I had finished with Kagome's list. I told Kouga to track down Inuyasha and Kagome so I could see how they've been doing. They weren't even halfway through when I found them, so Kouga and I finished it up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOOOHHH!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!!!  
  
I don't write one-shots unless they're in a COLLECTION of one-shots, like my own "Inuyasha Short Stories and Parodies."  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. Memories!

Erm, I was reading my previous chapter and I remembered 'Hey! I don't like Kouga!' so in this story I'm gonna torture him, maybe the next chapter or something, so WARNING FOR KOUGA FANS!  
  
Disclaimer for chaps one AND two: I don't own. Don't sue me.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Memories!  
  
I had finished delivering stuff. Kouga and I returned to my house to find Arwen, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha all sitting on the porch, sad. I walked over to the dull bunch.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's wrong?" I asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at me. That's when I went crazy. I lost all memory of the previous chapter and started over sort of.  
  
"OMG!!!!! INUYASHA'S HERE????????" I bounced up and down with sugar- highness and joy. "OOO! OOO! OOO! LEMME TOUCH 'EM!!!" I grabbed Inuyasha's ears and played with them. "OOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Arwen looked at me like I was crazy. Heck, I really was, so she was looking at me with such a frightened countenance I thought she might run away! I was bouncing around, following Inuyasha as he ran away screaming!  
  
~Later...~  
  
Inuyasha had returned to my house. I followed, skipping joyfully. Everyone was still sad, though.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE???" I yelled at them.  
  
"WE CAN'T GET YOUR DOOR OPEN, GENIUS AUTHORESS LADY!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
I paused. Then I reached down my shirt.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, WOMAN???" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
I pulled my hand out of my shirt except now my hand held a key on a chain necklace that no one had noticed before. I used the key to unlock the door, then I let everyone in.  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
The great Sesshomaru sat in a tree, looking at the piece of paper in his hand. It read,  
  
"COME TO MY PARTY OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!  
  
Your brother will be there, so bring weapons!  
  
COME ASAP!  
  
The Cap'n/Authoress,  
  
CI7"  
  
"My brother will be there, aye?" Sesshomaru said to himself.  
  
Yeah!  
  
"ACK! I, Sesshomaru, demand to know who is there!"  
  
Me, the authoress. Right now I'm actually at my house waiting for you, sorry I couldn't actually come over and use quotation marks...  
  
Sesshomaru fell out of his tree.  
  
Gods, you're so stupid! How could you fall- Oh, wait, I used my authoress magic to MAKE you fall. I can't even keep track of myself!  
  
"Why are you doing this to I, Sesshomaru?"  
  
Ggrrr! Bad grammar, Mr. Fluffy! There's a little green line under that "I". You were supposed to say "me."  
  
"You actually pay attention to that 'cumpoofer' of yours?"  
  
Com-pu-ter, stupid! GEEZ!!!  
  
"ACK! I, Sesshomaru, will NOT come to your party if you continue."  
  
Suddenly, an SUV lands on Fluffy as he sits on the ground, having fallen from his tree.  
  
Oh, sorry, Katie (patrioticpupppy)! I reversed your idea!  
  
Mr. Fluffy, that was from Inuyasha. He says "hi." Oh, sorry, that's "die." I can't read my own writing...  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME FLUFFY!"  
  
C'mon, Fluffy, be nice! There'll be KARAOKE! C'mon, I know you wanna sing "China Girl" (by David Bowie)!  
  
"I DO NOT WANT TO SING SUCH A BORING SONG!! YOU ALWAYS SKIP IT WHEN YOU LISTEN TO YOUR 'WEDDING SINGER' SOUDTRACK YOU GOT FOR CHRISTMAS!!!"  
  
Oh, then maybe you wanna sing "White Wedding" (Billy Idol).  
  
"NO!!! THAT'S TOO-too... I DON'T KNOW, JUST DON'T MAKE ME SING THAT!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, what about "Hold Me Now" (Thompson Twins, I think)?  
  
"That's a good song."  
  
Yeah, you can sing it!  
  
"No, I, Sesshomaru, do not sing."  
  
Remember the time you and Inuyasha were staying at my house and you were using the shower and I was listening from outside and I heard you singing "Smells Like Nirvana" (Weird Al)?  
  
"I remember singing it in a shower, but I do not recall you ever mentioning you heard it."  
  
Erm, right. I know that! OK, what about the time I caught Inuyasha throwing rocks at you in the park and you were singing "Somebody Kill Me" (Adam Sandler)? Except instead of the name "Linda" you said "Kikyo"?  
  
"I was the one throwing the rocks. Inuyasha was singing."  
  
Oh, well, I guess that makes sense considering that song has the "f" word in it and I don't know you as the swearing type...  
  
"Right. Well, continue with your memories, CI7."  
  
OK, how about when you were dancing around in my kitchen while my mom was baking and you were singing "Fat" (Weird Al)?  
  
"No, that was YOU."  
  
HA! Gotcha! That was my BROTHER!!!  
  
"Oh, well. Continue."  
  
OK, what about when you were dancing around my backyard when my dad was mowing the lawn? Weren't you singing "Rappers Delight" (Sugarhill Gang, I think)?  
  
"No. That never happened in any time with anyone."  
  
Ggrrr, I thought I had you!  
  
OK, what about when you were in the shower and you were singing "Baby It's Cold Outside" (from "Elf", great movie!)?  
  
"That was the Zooey person in 'Elf'!"  
  
Right. I knew that.  
  
OK, how about when...  
  
~~epilogue-like thing~~  
  
This went on for a while until Sesshomaru broke down and tried to attack me with the Tensaiga, but HEY that's not gonna work too well, now, is it?  
  
Then the next chapter came. Or, it will. Soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!  
  
Yoo-hoo! Imaginary sugar-highness is the WORST kind of sugar-highness! You're hyper, yet you don't have ANY sugar to back it up OR to wear off, so it's more severe AND it lasts longer!!!  
  
I HAVE IMAGINARY SUGAR-HIGHNESS!!!!!  
  
EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO EEKO!!!  
  
OK, my copy/paste is tired now! EEKO!! REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Arrivals and Dream Rooms

WWEEEEEEE!!! I LOVE THIS STORY!!!!  
  
You all know I love disclaimers, don't you? I LUV 'EM!  
  
Disclaimer: Boo, hoo... No Inuyasha for me... WAH!!!!!  
  
On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Arrivals and Dream Rooms  
  
After Fluffy tried to attack me with Tensaiga, I decided to bring him to my party no matter what he said. So I used my author magic to make him fly to my house!  
  
~Later...~  
  
"I still do not know why I am here if there is no one else around," Fluffy argued.  
  
"Too bad. The other people will show up!" I argued back.  
  
"Hmph. Let's do something entertaining while we wait, then."  
  
"Fine. What do you suggest, Lord Fluffy?"  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"Temper, Fluffles. Careful!"  
  
"What the heck was that?"  
  
"Fluffles?"  
  
"Yes, what is that supposed to imply?"  
  
"Your new nickname. I dub thee FLUFFLES!"  
  
"Oh, no... Someone free me from this cage of terror."  
  
"No can do. I put Inuyasha in a room full of noodles, Kagome in a room full of Inuyasha dolls, Kouga in a room full of Kagome clones, Sango in a room full of Miroku dolls, Shippo in a room full of candy, Miroku in a room full of butts (don't ask), and Arwen in a room full of Inuyasha comics! No one is available to free you!"  
  
"ACK!!!!"  
  
"I need to put YOU somewhere, too, Fluffles!"  
  
"No... NO!!!!!!"  
  
"YES!" I used my author magic and put Fluffles in a room full of Rin clones!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ BTW, I don't have enough rooms in my house to do this - I'm attaching the rooms to the house as I create them, ok? Heh... If I used the bathrooms, though... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anyway, now that everyone was in their own dream rooms (except maybe Fluffles), it was time to wait for people to show up. The first to arrive was my good friend Renee, who knows absolutely nothing about Inuyasha. I can only imagine her reaction in the real world...  
  
Anyway, Renee came in her mother's car. She walked up the porch to the front door and rang the doorbell politely (good ol' NeeNee - always polite!).  
  
I ran to the door and opened it excitedly.  
  
"NEENEE!!!!!" I screamed. We hugged and I showed her to her own dream room - a room full of Playmobile stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Even I know nothing about Playmobile - I don't even know if I spelled it right! Don't ask me what it is! If you know, please tell me!!!!!  
  
And NeeNee doesn't know anything about Inuyasha, which will cause some hilarity! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next to arrive was my friend Sarah. Well, the first of the two Sarahs I had invited. She, like Renee, came in her mother's car. She came to the door, bouncing a little, and pressed the doorbell button a few times as if her finger was bouncing.  
  
"SEZAH!!!" I yelled as I opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I have two Sarahs that will be here. This one I will call "Sezah" and the other will remain Sarah, or perhaps have that changed to Kya or Kiria. It depends on my mood when she gets here. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I brought Sezah to her dream room - a room full of butterflies and art supplies!  
  
~Later...~  
  
"ACK! No one else has arrived yet! I'll have to go check on everyone," I said to myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I've decided that the dream rooms will be outside in random places about Kagome's family's land. Remember, I only brought my house over, not my yard. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked outside, wearing the awesome scarf and hat my aunt made for me for Christmas, and visited Inuyasha's shack first.  
  
I knocked on the door. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mmm Mmph-mmm!"  
  
I assumed he said "it's open" so I walked in.  
  
The room was almost emptied of its noodles.  
  
"I think you need a refill, hun!" I said to Inuyasha as I scratched his ears in that "special spot." He thumped his right foot on the ground rapidly.  
  
I used my authoress magic to fill the room back up with noodles.  
  
"OK, see ya' sweetie!" I left.  
  
Next, I went to Kagome's shack, where I found two piles of dolls - one pile with lipstick on every doll, and one pile with dolls that had been ripped to shreds.  
  
"Uh, hi, Kagome!"  
  
"Hi! I'm taking out my emotions towards Inuyasha on these dolls! They make me feel better!" Kagome kissed an Inuyasha doll and threw it on the pile of lipsticked dolls.  
  
"I can see that..." I said as she tore another Inuyasha doll to shreds and threw it on the other pile.  
  
"OK, well, has anyone showed up yet?"  
  
"Yeah, just a couple friends from school."  
  
"OK, well, see you later, CI7!"  
  
I left and went to Kouga's shack. There he was, hitting on the Kagome clones I had left for him. A few were acting really nice while others were slapping him.  
  
I left without saying anything.  
  
I then walked to Shippo's shack. All the candy was gone. Shippo was laying on the floor, rolling back and forth. I hugged him and filled the room with candy again without saying anything.  
  
I went to Miroku's shack. I remembered what I had filled the room with and decided to skip it!  
  
I went to Sango's shack, where everything was turning out the same as in Kagome's place. Two piles of dolls. I left after giving her some herbal tea.  
  
Then I went to Arwen's shack, where she was rereading the first comic. She only glanced at me as I came in, then she went back to reading.  
  
"HI ARWEN!!!"  
  
"ACK! Don't scare me like that!" Arwen screamed as she dropped her comic.  
  
"I'm not trying to scare you."  
  
"Well, if you do anything normal, you will be scaring me, and if you anything crazy, you will be scaring me, so there!"  
  
"Why's that, Arwen?"  
  
"Because if you're acting crazy, it's normal for you, but not me, and I get scared of you. Then, if you act normal, it's not normal for you and I get worried and scared. OK?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I actually understood that. You may return to reading now."  
  
"OK."  
  
I left and went to Fluffles's shack, where the Lord of the Western Lands was hugging Rin clones.  
  
"Hi, Fluffles. Hi, Rin clones!"  
  
"Hello, CI7, what are you doing here?" Fluffles asked.  
  
"I'm just visiting. We have two guests here already. I'm still waiting for the email from Katie saying how she wants to enter..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ WINK TO PATRIOTICPUPPPY!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK, well, please leave me alone. I wish to hug."  
  
"OK, Lord Fluffles." He started to turn red in the face, but I left before he could say or do anything.  
  
I traveled over to where Renee was playing with Playmobile stuff. I peeked in through a crack in the door, then left without saying anything. She'd be fine.  
  
I skipped to the shack where Sezah was drawing and playing with butterflies. I decided not to bother her and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOT A CLIFFIE!!! RIGHT?? NO CLIFFIE!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
I need to lose the caps...  
  
Ok, well, when I get the email form Katie, then she'll come. I've got a lot of things planned for this New Years' Eve party!!! Including a drinking contest in which only Inuyasha and I participate...  
  
OK, well, REVIEW and be good... Or I might not update before the REAL New Years'... 


	4. More People Arrive! The Party Starts!

OK, sorry for the long wait... This is what I get for hosting TWO Christmas parties, one on New Years' Eve!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha AND I don't own my friends. I DO own myself, though!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: More People Come! The Party Starts!  
  
I was laying around my house, waiting for more people to come, when suddenly, Katie appears in a flash of red, white, blue, green, and black flames!  
  
"*cough, cough* Damnit! I need to remember not to use REAL fire!" Katie muttered to herself. "At least I didn't burn anything."  
  
"Hi, Katie! Or, PatrioticPupppy!" I said hyper-ly.  
  
"You're hyper? SO AM I!!!!" Katie started dancing around the room.  
  
"OK, Katie, you get your own dream room!" I put Katie in a room with a huge flat screen TV, a PlayStation, and the Inuyasha game! She immediately started playing!  
  
Now there were just people from the show left to come. Soon, Naraku appeared in a purple tornado. I stuck him in a room full of demon puppets.  
  
Later, Kagura appeared on that big feather thing and Kanna was with her. I put them in rooms with harsh winds and wandering souls. Don't ask.  
  
Last to arrive was Sarah. Oh, I forgot, she's not from the show! Gosh darn it! OK, well, Sarah is in a room full of Sonic stuff.  
  
"Yay! Everyone is here! Bye-bye, dream rooms!" I made the dream rooms disappear and everyone showed up inside.  
  
"What are we here for?" Sarah asked.  
  
"A PARTY, STUPID!!!" Katie yelled as she started bouncing off the walls.  
  
"What kind of party?" Sezah asked.  
  
"NEW YEARS EVE!!! DUH!!!" Katie screamed.  
  
Me: XD  
  
Heh... Yes, everyone was laying around my living room now. The party hadn't really started. It was six o'clock, in the PM. I decided to start the party before Inuyasha started to scratch my piano.  
  
Inuyasha was inches away from the piano when I tackled him.  
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY PIANO, INUYASHA!!"  
  
"OK, OK, geez..." Inuyasha ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, no... I forgot to buy noodles!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Katie and Inuyasha screamed at the same time.  
  
"Erm... Inuyasha, get out of the kitchen, please."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"OK!" I used my authoress magic and made Inuyasha do the can-can out of the kitchen and into the rec room, where I had hooked up my cousin's Xbox.  
  
"What's that box thing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh, that's an Xbox. I stole it from my cousin. The only game I could get was Lord of the Rings, though, so that's all you can play," I said.  
  
"Lord of the Rings?" Inuyasha turned on the Xbox and started to play. I decided to join him in a co-op game. He chose to be Aragorn, who was at level fourteen. I selected Legolas, who was at level five. At least it was better than Gimli, who was only level one. I actually love to be Legolas. He's cute, in my opinion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ OK, BREAKING NEWS - I HAVE NOT READ THE LORD OF THE RINGS OR SEEN THE MOVIES!!! I HAVE ONLY PLAYED THIS VIDEO GAME AND THAT IS IT!!!!!! Thanks for reading my news break... Plus, I DO NOT own the video game, or any other form of Lord of the Rings merch. Actually, I do have a copy of every book up in my room, I've just never read any of them. On with the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I decided that while my body was playing Lord of the Rings with Inuyasha, I'd use my "authoress mind" to check on everyone else and get the party started.  
  
Sezah was drawing on the carpet.  
  
BAD SEZAH!  
  
"What? Who's there?"  
  
Me, Kelsie! The authoress!  
  
"Oh, OK. Hi."  
  
Gosh, don't you know you're not supposed to write on carpet????  
  
"I'm not writing, I'm drawing. See, look at the pretty butterflies!"  
  
They don't match the paint.  
  
"Oh, be nice, Kelsie!"  
  
Oh, go away. Sorry, you have to leave. I just remembered that you don't know anything about Inuyasha. You must leave now.  
  
I used my authoress magic and brought Sezah's mom around, and she took her home.  
  
OK, now that that's taken care of...  
  
Sarah was drawing Sonic characters on the living room walls.  
  
SARAH! NO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I don't own anything related to Sonic, either. Not one bit of merch, even. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I punished Sarah by creating a real-life Eggman and making it chase her around the room.  
  
"OK, I'm sorry, I'll stop drawing on your wall!"  
  
Thanks.  
  
I stopped the Eggman and destroyed it. I then proceeded to clean up the drawings on the carpet and wall.  
  
Katie was kicking a soccer ball around in our tiny downstairs bathroom. That's just dumb.  
  
Katie, do you want to go say hi to Inuyasha?  
  
"Sure!!! Where is he?"  
  
He's in the rec room. I'm playing Lord of the Rings with him right now. We're on "The Southern Gate" which is pretty cool. I still don't get how we beat the King of the Dead.  
  
"OK..." Katie bounced out of the bathroom and ran to the rec room. "INUYASHA!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!" She ran to Inuyasha and started playing with his ears.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha paused the game just as the big troll on top of the wall started to swipe at him, and he tried to run away from Katie.  
  
"NO!!! INUYASHA!!!" Katie ran after him. She decided to follow him around.  
  
Inuyasha finally gave up and went back to play Xbox some more. He died as soon as he unpaused. Dang nabbit, son of a monkey spank... Legolas (me) pitched in and defeated the troll on his own, using my favorite attack - Elven Fury.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Who rocks?" I yelled. "I rock!" Legolas dumped out some lava from some barrels that were just over the entrance to the gate. The troll he had left undamaged below was immediately killed. Oh, yeah!  
  
Legolas began to climb down the ladder that would lead him back to the gate entrance. I directed him to go attack more Orcs. He soon got into Perfect Mode and defeated several Orcs at once. He used Elven Fury several times, too.  
  
Aragorn had trouble keeping up with my dear elf. Inuyasha was no master at the controls, but after defeating the King of the Dead I would've thought he had the hang of the controls. No, he was still in "press-random-buttons- and-see-what-they-do" mode.  
  
A large group of Orc archers was firing arrows at Aragorn. Legolas pulled out his bow and *new* Mirkwood Arrows and defeated the majority of them. He led Aragorn through the gate and the level was completed.  
  
"Let's stop here, Inuyasha," I said.  
  
"Sure. I'm tired of you getting ahead of me, anyways," he responded dully.  
  
"I need to get hyper."  
  
"No, don't. Seriously."  
  
"I'm gonna anyways."  
  
I ran off and ate rum cake and fudge. That got me sugar-high. Then I drank a whole bottle of Sparkling Cider. That nearly got me drunk, but seeing as it doesn't have alcohol, it just aided my sugar-highness.  
  
I ran into my living room to find Arwen reading comics on the ottoman. I sat on the piano bench and watched her read until I finally broke.  
  
"BOO!!" I screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Gosh, why do you always get scared of me like that?"  
  
"You scare me!"  
  
"I shouldn't."  
  
"Well, you do!"  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"OK."  
  
I left the room and went to find some alcohol.  
  
I remembered that my parents kept open wine in the fridge. So, I looked in there. Nothing. Darn.  
  
I used my authoress magic to get some rum. Yay!  
  
Inuyasha saw the rum and asked what it was.  
  
"How do you not know? You've drank this stuff in at least one other fic!" I said.  
  
"Oh, now I remember! In PatrioticPupppy's 'An Inuyasha Halloween' or whatever."  
  
"Yeah, good, you have memory!"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Right-o."  
  
"Say wha-?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
I poured a mug of rum for Inuyasha. Katie was right behind him the whole time.  
  
"Katie, do you want a mug?"  
  
"YEAH!! GIMME GIMME GIMME!!!!!"  
  
"OK..." I gave Katie a mug of rum.  
  
"Oh, can we get together and introduce ourselves to everyone?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I called everyone into the rec room, which turned out to make it pretty darn crowded. Here's everyone who's here:  
  
1. Me (Legolas, Pipkin, CI7, Kelsie)  
  
2. Katie (you'll find out a nickname soon enough)  
  
3. Renee (NeeNee)  
  
4. Arwen  
  
5. Sarah  
  
6. Inuyasha (Aragorn, Mutt Face)  
  
7. Kouga (Wimp, Coward, others you'll find out)  
  
8. Miroku  
  
9. Sango  
  
10. Shippo  
  
11. Kagome  
  
12. Sesshomaru (Fluffy, Fluffles, Sesshy, Sushi)  
  
13. Rin (Cutie, Sweetie)  
  
14. Naraku  
  
15. Kagura  
  
16. Kanna  
  
OK, sixteen people. Crowded!  
  
"Alrighty. Let's start with me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm SO evil!! Cliffie!!! I'm off to write more because I'm bored and tired. Sorry this wasn't done by the real New Years' Eve!!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Intros and Special Guests

OK, here I come again with CHAPTER FIVE!!! I'm trying to keep up with "An Inuyasha Halloween" by PatrioticPupppy. I think she spelled puppy wrong on accident.  
  
Also, Sarah (the friend who drew Sonic people on my walls) says she does not draw on walls. So, Sarah, I typed it. Are you happy now?  
  
Disclaimer: *sings* A huge Tyrannosaurus ate our lawyer. Well, I suppose that proves they're really not all bad... *stops* I don't own Inuyasha, or Weird Al's song "Jurassic Park" or the Narnia books or my friends or any of my "special guests" this chapter... Or anything they might do. But I DO own the storyline! That is MINE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Intros and Special Guests  
  
"I am CI7," I told the crowded group. "I am the authoress. You can call me Pipkin, Kelsie, or Cap'n. OK, Katie, your turn."  
  
"HI! I'M KATIE! BUT I WANT YOU ALL TO CALL ME INUYASHA!" Katie screamed in her hyperness. "OK, Renee, you're turn."  
  
"Hi, I'm Renee... Kelsie calls me NeeNee... And the guy with the ears is freaking me out."  
  
"Oh, NeeNee, I think you're gonna have to leave... You don't know anything about Inuyasha! Oh, well. Here, have a few Narnia movies as performed by the Inu-gang..."  
  
I handed NeeNee seven tapes. Each one was labeled for the Narnia book that I had the Inuyasha gang act out. Hee, hee...  
  
NeeNee left.  
  
"OK, I'm Arwen. I don't really have a nickname, and CI7 freaks me out. So does the crazy Inuyasha who went before Renee," Arwen said.  
  
"I didn't do my intro before Renee!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"I did!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"OK, I know which Inuyasha is which on that one... You readers should know, too," I said.  
  
"They don't have to know," Inuyasha said.  
  
"This is REALLY confusing," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"This it only one page long so far, let's get it going!" I told everyone.  
  
"OK, OK," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Alright, who's after Arwen?"  
  
"Me. My name is Sarah. Considering that there are television characters come to life in this room, I can safely assume that I am having a weird dream. Pip, would you mind telling me who these people are? "  
  
"Just listen to their intros," I mumbled.  
  
"OK, I'm Inuyasha and I like to play as Aragorn on Lord of the Rings. And I'm a half dog demon. You all know that," Inuyasha said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ PLEASE tell me y'all know which Inuyasha that was? ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am Kouga and I am in love with Kagome!"  
  
"I'm Miroku and I really needn't explain myself, eh?" Miroku said as he groped Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ YOU KNOW WHICH ONE! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"EEK!!!"  
  
"OK, Sango, go!" I shouted.  
  
"I'm Sango and I love Miroku!"  
  
"I'm Shippo and I'm REALLY CUTE!!!!"  
  
"I'm Kagome and I hate Kouga."  
  
"I am Lord Sesshomaru. I hate Inuyasha and I like to hug Rin."  
  
"Rin is Rin! Rin likes being around Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"I AM NARAKU!!! I WISH TO DESTROY YOU ALL!!!"  
  
"I'm Kagura, and Naraku's my daddy."  
  
"I am Kanna. I want your souls."  
  
"You are all creeping me out!" I yelled.  
  
"That's your own fault," Arwen said.  
  
At that time I knew I wanted some excitement.  
  
"OK, people. We're gonna have a dance. I'm calling in a band!" I used my authoress magic. I did some secret stuff and soon the doorbell rang. "Oh, and I'm calling over some special guests besides this guy!"  
  
I opened the door and there was Weird Al Yankovic and his background people!  
  
"Come in, Al! Lemme just get a dance floor and stage ready..." I used my authoress magic again, and attached to my house was a huge dance room, with a gigantic stage at the back. "C'mon, guys. Over here!" They brought their stuff to the stage and practiced for a little bit. I made the door to the dance room soundproof so no one could hear. I returned to the rec room.  
  
"What are we doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, what ARE we doing?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"We're gonna have a dance! Weird Al is practicing right now."  
  
"Whoa, cool!" one of the Inuyashas said.  
  
"Glad you think so," I said.  
  
"Weird Al is weird," Arwen said.  
  
"Who is this 'Weird Al'?" Fluffles inquired.  
  
"He's a singer!" I chirped loudly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Chirped" is meant to show what it was similar to, not what it was. I am not a bird. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He sings really funny songs! Let's go! They're ready now!" I said as I started to bounce.  
  
The group now was only fifteen people, but it was still a large group. We all entered the dance room. A disco ball hung on the high, high, high ceiling and reflected little squares of light everywhere. The floor was black marble with little sparkles of silver here and there. The wall was actually a carpet wall. It was black carpet with some silver tinsel woven into it sparsely.  
  
The two Inuyashas started dancing. I mauled one and took her boy for myself. MWAHAHAH! Kagome and Kouga danced, too!  
  
"I HATE YOU, KOUGA! WHY MUST I DANCE WITH YOU????" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Because I'm in love with you and Dog-Boy is taken," Kouga responded coolly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with an "oh-no-I-miss-you-so-much" look on his face. I snapped his attention back to me and we danced to the wordless song that Weird Al was playing for no reason.  
  
Almost everyone found a partner to dance with. Here we go (no real order):  
  
-Kagura/Kanna (no, not lesbo, they're just stuck)  
  
-Inuyasha/me  
  
-Shippo/Rin  
  
-Fluffles/Naraku (no they're not gay, they're stuck with each other, poor guys!)  
  
-Sango/Miroku (yeah, we all know they'll get together)  
  
-Kagome/Kouga (sorry Kagome, sorry FoxShadow, but the problem WILL BE SOLVED!)  
  
-Inuyasha/Sarah (you know which one and it's a bummer they're stuck together)  
  
-Arwen (all alone...)  
  
OK, well. We need to fix this list up. Maybe some special guests.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas burst into the dance room!  
  
"Hi, Legolas. Glad you could come!" I cheered.  
  
"What am I doing here?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"You're here to DANCE!" I said. "Everyone, split up your dancing groups! Legolas, go pick someone to dance with."  
  
Legolas didn't move, except to grab my hand.  
  
"OK... That's a little weird. So you'll dance with me?"  
  
"You'll dance with me?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Then yes. I will dance with you, Lady CI7."  
  
I didn't know elves were so proper...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ REMEMBER! I DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LEGOLAS EXCEPT WHAT I LEARNED FROM THE VIDEO GAME, WHICH REALLY ISN'T MUCH!!! IF HE'S OOC THAT'S REALLY TOO BAD!!! I'M TOTALLY MAKING UP HIS PERSONALITY!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yay! OK, time for more guests!"  
  
All of a sudden, in rushed Prince Komali, from Legend of Zelda: Windwaker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ I don't know anything about Komali AT ALL. The only reason he's in here is- Well, you'll find out. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Um, who are you?" I asked Komali.  
  
"I'm Komali, stupid! I'm here to dance with Sarah!" Komali said.  
  
"OK, Sarah's over there." I pointed to Sarah. She was scratching her head in confusion.  
  
"How are you getting video game characters to come to life? I'm confused!! Help me, Pip!" Sarah said.  
  
"Just dance with the guy. You told me you wanted to dance with him when we were chatting on MSN Messenger!" I replied.  
  
"OK, fine," Sarah said dully. Komali walked over to her and stood next to her.  
  
"OK, more guests," I announced.  
  
In walked Brianna, the tall attractive girl I love to chat on AIM with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I'm not gay, I'm just tellin' you boys out there that she's good looking. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK, I'm here to dance with Inuyasha!" Brianna shouted at me.  
  
"OK, he's over there. Don't hurt him, I know you think he's stupid!"  
  
"Hmph. Maybe I will hurt him, just to annoy you," she said with a smirk.  
  
"OK, well, just go stand by him until everyone else shows up."  
  
Bri stood by Inuyasha. He was shivering with fear.  
  
Then entered Faith. I don't really know her that well, but she's cool.  
  
"I'm here to dance with Sesshy!!" she shouted.  
  
"OK, Faith, he's over there," I said as I pointed. Fluffles stood emotionless next to the punky Faith.  
  
"OK, now for the greatest guest ever to come - MY BROTHER!"  
  
My brother, Dylan, burst into the room chewing on candy and carrying an armful of cake.  
  
"OK, Dylan, remember I said if you were gonna eat candy, you had to dance with Rin," I said.  
  
"MMmmph, mmph!" Dylan attempted to shout through the wall of candy building in his mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ He's not fat; he's the skinniest kid I've ever seen!!!! He never really eats too much candy unless he sneaks it and leaves mounds of evidence that just screams "DYLAN DID IT!" behind... ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dylan swallowed the remaining candy in his possession and stood next to Rin.  
  
"OK, more people should come now," I announced to the group.  
  
Now, here are the pairings:  
  
-Inuyasha/Bri  
  
-Fluffles/Faith  
  
-Sarah/Komali  
  
-Me/Legolas  
  
-Rin/Dylan  
  
Everyone else is alone...  
  
Just then, Britney Spears showed up!  
  
"Yeah, like, who am I supposed to dance with, girl?" she asked me while doing dumb dance moves that make no sense and don't fit her lame songs.  
  
"You're with Kouga, freak!" I yelled as I pushed her towards the poor wolf demon soon to be tortured by this plastic retard I was pushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Review and tell me whether you think Spears is a retard or not. Or just send me bad names to call her. Maybe. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OK, now that Kouga's got a partner... Well, we still need more special people to come!" I said to myself.  
  
Next arrived Alan Rickman. He chose to dance with Kagome, who was blushing furiously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Alan Rickman was Alexander Dane on "Galaxy Quest" and he was Professor Snape in the Harry Potter movies, and I believe he was in "Die Hard" but I didn't see that, so that may or may not be right. And let's just say he looks like Snape when he's here, because in Galaxy Quest he wore that stupid fish-head thing. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soon after the arrival of Mr. Rickman, the arrival of Jack Sparrow (POTCarribean) commenced.  
  
"Hi, Jack," I said as he sauntered in.  
  
"'Ello, CI7. What'm I 'ere for, again?" Jack asked me as he moved his hands in the *special* way he does.  
  
"You're here to dance. Pick someone."  
  
"Alright, I choose the lovely broad who's standin' next to the man in the dress," Jack said as he pointed to his choice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ One guess for y'all. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack moved his *special* way over to "his choice" and stood in between her and "the man in the dress."  
  
Here's the list now:  
  
Me/Legolas  
  
Rin/Dylan  
  
Sarah/Komali  
  
Fluffles/Faith  
  
Inuyasha/Bri  
  
Kouga/Spears  
  
Kagome/Alan  
  
???/Jack  
  
Everyone else is alone.  
  
Jack started making friendly conversation with Sango.  
  
Oopsie, I said who he picked. Oh, well, the next person will come soon.  
  
Just then, Fred Weasley (from Harry Potter) appeared!  
  
"Fred, what're you doing here?" I asked the freckled boy.  
  
"I Apparated here so I could dance with someone!" Fred replied instantly, grinning.  
  
"Why didn't George come?"  
  
"He's ill."  
  
"OK. Whatever. Go pick a girl."  
  
Fred walked over to Kagura and Kanna, who were standing next to each other. He turned to Kagura.  
  
"Will you dance with me, madam?" he asked as he bowed deeply.  
  
"OK. But if you step on my feet I'll kill you," she answered coolly.  
  
"Weeheeheehee..." Fred muttered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Don't ask me what that means. I made it out of "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" cuz my friend Bri kept getting mad at me for saying "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" so I came up with "WEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE" so I think you understand. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the couples so far moved to the back of the dance room, close to the stage, except for me and Legolas. We stayed near the door to welcome people in and explain what they were doing there.  
  
Then, in came a clone of Inuyasha! He ran in and ran directly to the other Inuyasha. The girl one. Katie. They moved to the back of the room where all the other couples were.  
  
Meg Ryan walked in with Tom Hanks just as Inuyasha and Inuyasha were starting to make themselves comfortable.  
  
Tom immediately walked over to Kanna. Meg walked to Miroku. The new couples moved to the back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Tom Hanks was Forrest Gump (Forrest Gump), Woody (Toy Story, Toy Story 2), Joe Fox (You've Got Mail), Chuck Noland (Castaway), and Josh Baskin (Big). That's not it, but that's all I remember. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Meg Ryan was Kathleen Kelly (You've Got Mail), Sally Albright (When Harry Met Sally, my FAVORITE MOVIE), Kate McKay (Kate and Leopold), and Anastasia (Anastasia). That's all I remember, just like dear ol' Tommy. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I just checked IMDB.com and found out that Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks have been in three movies together. That's "You've Got Mail" (the only one I've seen), "Sleepless in Seattle", and "Joe Versus the Volcano". ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, now only Naraku, Arwen, and Shippo are left.  
  
I turned to Legolas.  
  
"Leggy-poo, could you go find someone for each of my good friends here?" I said as I snuggled into his chest.  
  
"OK, Lady CI7," he said cautiously.  
  
Legolas ran out the door really fast! YAY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Remember - I don't know ANYTHING about Legolas except that he's an elf, he's hot, he's played by Orlando Bloom (drool), and he is a master archer. And he has two swords. That's all I know. So whether he's fast or not is unknown to me. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Legolas returned with Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ The one played by Glenn Close, you know! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cruella ran to Naraku like they were magnets of the opposite polarity.  
  
"OK, that leaves Arwen and Shippo, Leggy-poo. Go!"  
  
Legolas scattered off again. He soon returned with Matilda Wormwood (Matilda, the movie made in '96)!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Played by Mara Wilson, you know, and the father was Danny DeVito... ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matilda ran to Shippo.  
  
"Yay!" Shippo yelled as Matilda hugged him.  
  
"OK, Leggy-poo, just Arwen left!" I shouted to Legolas before he dashed off again.  
  
Legolas soon returned with a clone of Miroku!  
  
"How'd you find a clone?" I asked Legolas as the clone I just spoke of ran to a very freaked out Arwen.  
  
"He was hanging around a bar called 'Bar for Miroku Clones Who Want to Pick Up Girls' so I figured he'd be perfect," Leggy-poo said before shrugging.  
  
I stared at Leggy-poo for a minute before hugging him and pulling him to the back where everyone else was.  
  
OK, here's the list now.  
  
Me/Legolas  
  
Miroku/Meg Ryan  
  
Arwen/Miroku clone  
  
Shippo/Matilda Wormwood  
  
Inuyasha/Inuyasha clone  
  
Inuyasha/Bri  
  
Fluffles/Faith  
  
Naraku/Cruella De Vil  
  
Kanna/Tom Hanks  
  
Kagura/Fred Weasley  
  
Sarah/Komali  
  
Rin/Dylan  
  
Kouga/Britney Spears  
  
Kagome/Alan Rickman  
  
Sango/Jack Sparrow  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! I FINALLY got this thing done... Gosh, it's been so long!  
  
Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this chappie. It's mainly nonsense. The real dance will start sometime next chapter...  
  
REVIEW! 


	6. Bad Breakups and New Boy or Girlfriends

Uh..... I..... apologize for the long update..... uh..... *is attacked by angry mob of long-waiting fans that want the next chappie* AAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Christmas List –  
  
Xbox  
  
LotR Xbox game  
  
Squirrel-skin underwear (with real fur and tail attached)  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Heck, I can dream.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: Bad Breakups and New Boyfriends/Girlfriends  
  
Well, my party seemed to be going ok at the moment. Weird Al was playing "Bedrock Anthem" over and over again (a planned annoyance tactic), Arwen was slapping the Miroku clone every few minutes, and I was dancing with Legolas is the funkiest way I possibly could. I felt a little weird when he started staring at my butt, but..... uh..... right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ BTW, for those who don't know, I have now read FOTR and TTT, have seen all three movies, and have read the Hobbit. YAY!!!!!!! I can now put Legolas in with less OOCness than before! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Actually, feel free to ignore that. Maybe I'll stick to OOCness, since lotsa people like to say he's obsessed with his own beauty. Uh..... Hey, any reviewers who really want to make me mad and make me trash their stories with bad reviews, just say Legolas is anything but drop-dead gorgeous. Actually, pretty is OK, but anything else..... You know. Well..... On to the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ One more note – I have looked up my Elvish name on a reliable UK website, and I will have Legolas call me that, but no one else will. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas decided he was tired of watching me dance in the most insane way possible and went looking for somewhere where he could get some Lembas.  
  
I realized he was not there about the third round of "Bedrock Anthem" after he left. I raced to the "All-Race Food and Grill" booth at the back of the room to find him munching Lembas.  
  
"Hi!" I said as I walked to the table he was at.  
  
"Hello, Thriwien," he said cheerily back.  
  
"I was wondering if we should do karaoke today. Maybe we can save it for the next party."  
  
"No, let's do it today!"  
  
"Yay! Glad you approve, my love." I grinned widely and ran off, but not before stealing a piece of his Lembas.  
  
~Meanwhile.....~  
  
SLAP  
  
SLAP  
  
SLAP  
  
SLAP  
  
~Meanwhile.....~  
  
"Stop stepping on my feet, Shippo!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry....."  
  
"This isn't working out. I'm leaving."  
  
~Meanwhile on the dance floor, yet another breakup is taking place...~  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You stepped on my mirror again."  
  
"Oh, I did? Sorry."  
  
"This isn't working. Will you leave?"  
  
"Uh..... OK."  
  
~Meanwhile on the dance floor..... What do you know, another unfortunate break up..... sort of.....~  
  
"FRED!"  
  
"What????"  
  
"You stepped on my skirt again!"  
  
"SORRY!!!!"  
  
"I won't take this anymore!"  
  
"FINE!! I'll leave then!"  
  
~Meanwhile over near the fridge.....~  
  
"C'mon, my lovely, let's go get some rum."  
  
"Uh, Jack, we have rum. We're drinking it."  
  
"Oh, that's right, isn't it?"  
  
"Hey, Jack, it looks like almost everyone else is breaking up!"  
  
"Oh, bummer for those poor people, eh, poppet?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm stickin' with ya', Jack."  
  
"Blimey, poppet, you're so kind."  
  
"Thanks, Jack. I think I'll have more rum."  
  
~Meanwhile in a randomness area (I've run out of areas !!).....~  
  
"Oh, Alan, you're such a good dancer!"  
  
"Why, thank you."  
  
"Hee hee..... Hey, look, everyone else is breaking up!"  
  
"Hmm....."  
  
"Alan? Are you thinking about ditching me?"  
  
"*sigh.....* Yes....."  
  
"*cry cry* NOOOOO!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~Meanwhile, Sarah (Pipkin's awesome editor of this story from this chappy on) is breaking up with her dance partner.....~  
  
"Uh, Komali?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was thinking, and..... I can't dance with a half bird who keeps stepping on my toes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, its just.....Your kinda ugly..... and .....no offense.....but....."  
  
"Oh, ok, I understand. I'm not wanted. Fine! I'll just go!"  
  
"That didn't go right.....poor Komali....."  
  
~Meanwhile......Wherever Rin is.....~  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was only dancing with you cuz my sister told me to..... Can we stop now?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"See you."  
  
"Yeah, see you later, Rin."  
  
~Meanwhile, a very obvious break up is taking place...~  
  
"Meg?"  
  
"Yeah.....?"  
  
"Can I touch your butt?"  
  
SLAP  
  
~Meanwhile.....~  
  
"Like, dude, like, why aren't you, like, dancing?"  
  
"I told you, I don't like the way you dance."  
  
"*gasp* YOU'RE NO FUN!!! I'M LEAVING!!!"  
  
"Thank the powers that made this world!!!!!!"  
  
~Meanwhile.....~  
  
"Hey, you need a fun nickname!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fluffles?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fluff-i-lee-ness?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Uh..... Fluffli-googleygoggle?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"*sniff sniff* Fine..... I'll leave then....."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~Meanwhile.....~  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yesh?"  
  
"Why are you talking like that???"  
  
"I dushnt knoo."  
  
"You need help. Seriously."  
  
"Hmph! I ish leaving!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
~Meanwhile.....TOO MANY MEANWHILES!! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!?!?! Sorry. Back to the story~  
  
"NARAKU, STOP IT!!!! I WANT PUPPIES!!!!!"  
  
"I'm giving you puppies! *turns demon puppet into cute puppy*"  
  
"BUT I WANT THEIR FUR!!!"  
  
"WELL, TOO BAD!!!"  
  
"I'M LEAVING!!!!"  
  
"OK!!!!"  
  
~Somewhere else (notice that the word meanwhile is gone).....~  
  
"MOVE YOUR BUTT!!!!!"  
  
"Brianna, I AM moving! *tremble*"  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM????"  
  
"I'm..... *shiver* scared....."  
  
"Oh, great..... *walks away*"  
  
~Later.....~  
  
I watched as many of my guests exited the room. "Bedrock Anthem" was still playing in the background, the annoyance tactic apparently working. I grinned as the two clones (Inuyasha and Miroku) walked out, I smiled at Cruella's retreating bum, I giggled at Faith's upset exit, I laughed at Brianna's rolling eyes as they disappeared through the door, and I chuckled at the actors' (and actress's) feigned calm as they channeled their inner emotions to..... the inside where they "belonged." All part of the act, really.  
  
Legolas stood up from his table a good ways away. He calmly strolled over to me. We both looked in opposite directions, and I made a cheesy comment about the weather that doesn't resurface in my memory at the moment..... Anyways, he suddenly grabbed me in a huge hug that was over as quickly as it had begun. Then, he and most of the remaining guests disappeared.  
  
"What the-?" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
"Mwahahaha!" I cackled. I had used my authoress magic to make most of the guests vanish to their dream rooms! Heh, heh..... I kept Jack and Sarah around, though. I need time to plan this thing; it's getting way out of hand. I did NOT plan all these breakups, believe it or not..... Heh, though I did plan what happens next..... Read on, faithful fans.....  
  
~Later.....~  
  
OK, Jack was NO help in planning, considering he's drunk stiff..... So he fell asleep backstage when he was supposed to be discussing a possible new annoyance tactic with Al. Sheesh.....  
  
Sarah and I spent a lot of time planning a karaoke event. She didn't know who I was bringing in next! I had already sent Legolas off to find them!!! I decided to start a planning diary.....  
  
~Later.....~  
  
*In planning diary.....*  
  
OK, Legolas is back. He told me that he was going to bring in..... some of the cast from Yu Yu Hakusho!!!! YAY!!!!!!  
  
~Later.....~  
  
*In diary.....*  
  
Leggy thinks I'm cheating on him with Kurama. Yeah, right! Sarah is always talking about Kurama, it's not like I'd wanna steal her boy/man/demon.....  
  
~Later.....~  
  
*In diary.....*  
  
Legolas says he knows I'm cheating on him, and he says "he found the notebook." Yeah, so Sarah wrote "Kurama" in my notebook over and over and over again! I DIDN'T WRITE IT!!!!! SARAH DID!!!!!  
  
~Later.....~  
  
*in diary.....*  
  
Leggy STILL thinks I'm cheating on him..... I'm very sad.....  
  
~Later.....~  
  
*in diary*  
  
Legolas says we should go on a break. We're kind of still together, but we can see other people. I don't like this at all. I'm going to avoid Kurama as much as possible during this whole thing.  
  
~Later.....~  
  
I checked the clock. I had started this party at around 6:15 AM. And here it was, noon already! Wow! Think how fast midnight will come!  
  
*in diary*  
  
As a cheer-myself-up attempt, I read four chapters of Return of the King. Just made me sadder. Legolas's name was in there once in the whole four chapters. Ridiculous, seriously. Should I tell him how bad I feel for his blocked-out-ness?  
  
~A Short Time Later.....~  
  
"PIPKIN!!!!! " Sarah screamed at me from a foot away. . I was daydreaming about Leggy and how bad I was feeling that things weren't working out.  
  
"What, Sarah?" I said in a dazed manner.  
  
"Legolas wants to talk to you," she said. "I think its something important."  
  
"Oh, great. He probably is going to tell me he's seeing someone else. It better not be that Undomiel chick....." Great, did I really say "chick"? This grief had brought me down several levels! Not that the bar was that high in the first place, but..... yeah..... Teach a man to fish, and there's no 'I' in 'team'. Yeah.  
  
I searched for a while and found Leggy standing in a dark corner, hidden by some vending machines that sold soda but advertised Nike shoes..... Anyway, he didn't look happy. He didn't look anything but tired, really. I asked him what was wrong. He was silent for a while, but he soon replied,  
  
"When is midnight going to come?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Hey, I'm asking the questions, Thriwien," he snapped.  
  
"Answer mine and I'll stop asking."  
  
"Because..... I want to kiss you when the countdown is over."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know, you're all wondering, "Since when is this a romance fic?" Well, I just wanted to insert some non-humor nonsense in here. If you're against that, go ahead and stop reading. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Re-Really?" I stuttered.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
I nearly fainted!  
  
"Does this mean we're off our break?" I inquired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I love that word, "inquired." It gives off an attitude of "hey this person has good vocabulary." By the way, did any of you know that "typo" is short for "typographical error"? ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh..... Yes?"  
  
"But.....?"  
  
"Uh, no 'but's, Thriwien. I love you."  
  
This time, I DID faint.  
  
~Meanwhile.....~  
  
"Jack??????"  
  
"Blimey, poppet, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, I came looking for you. I was worried!"  
  
"You, worrying about me?"  
  
"Yeah. Duh."  
  
"Blimey, poppet, you're so kind."  
  
"You've said that before!"  
  
"I have, haven't I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where am I, by the way?"  
  
"Backstage."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Strong but feminine arms lifted Jack up from the ground and gently tossed him onto equally strong but feminine shoulders. The girl (you all know who) carried Jack away to a bunk bed, where she put him on the bottom, and she climbed up top.  
  
~Later.....~  
  
I awoke to the sound of sweet music from a piano and an Elvish voice singing sweet nonsense (well, it's nonsense to me). Legolas had obviously taken me to the room I had created especially for us, the one that I added on to the second floor. I wiggled around on the burgundy sheets of my side of the bed, and grasped at the empty pillow on the emerald side. Well, he must be either up here playing my piano or downstairs playing Mom and Dad's piano. By the way, where did my parents go? They've been missing this whole time! They must've gone off to their own parties or something.  
  
The music came to a slow stop and I wondered what Leggy must be doing. I couldn't hear footsteps (you never can with him.....). I assumed he must be walking up the stairs, considering he wasn't by my side yet.  
  
"Thriwien, you're awake!" I hear his voice at the door. He rushed quickly to where I lay, and I looked up at him with still-tired eyes.  
  
"Leggy," I said in a babyish voice, "I think I need a nap."  
  
"Alright then, Thriwien. You get some rest so you can stay up to midnight with me."  
  
"Un-kay, Leggy-poo....." I said as I drifted to the land of dreams.....  
  
~Later.....~  
  
"PIPKIN!!!!!!!"  
  
"Not again....."  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU??????" Sarah's high voice called from downstairs.  
  
"In my room!" I shouted back.  
  
I heard Sarah's angry stomps ascending the stairs. She thrust open the cream-colored door and screamed at me about not telling her Kurama was coming and some other junk. I yawned every three words she said, but she didn't seem to notice. About halfway into her ranting, I drifted into DreamWorld again. I was asleep when Legolas came in and shut Sarah up for me.  
  
~Later.....~  
  
Well, I had awoken to French toast, heavy on the strawberry jam, light on the maple syrup. Yum. I ate happily while listening to Legolas play one of my favorite piano pieces – Sea Piece, by Edward MacDowell. It's not often I get to hear someone else play a song that I have played myself, and I greatly enjoyed it.  
  
*in diary*  
  
Shortest break ever recorded in history, I guess. Leggy and I are back together officially and he just did some of the most wonderful things any boyfriend of mine could possibly do! He played my favorite piano song ever, and he gave me my favorite kind of French toast! YAY!!!!  
  
~Later.....~  
  
Finally, we get back to the party! You readers were probably like "OH, GOSH, THIS GIRL IS NUTS!!!! GET BACK TO THE FRIGGIN' PARTY!!!!!" Well, here we are!  
  
A karaoke stage was set up, and very ready at that. The guests all walked in, and found the room to be changed completely. Now, it was like a clearing in a forest. The floor was real grass, and there was a three-foot layer of trees against most of the walls. The only gaps were for the door and the Food and Grill, and the stage of course. Legolas and I were the first ones in. Legolas grinned at me when we entered, and I just blushed.  
  
Jack and Sango came in last of all, and both were drunk out of their minds. I decided they both needed naps. I used my authoress magic to move them back to their bunk bed.  
  
The karaoke section of the party needed to begin, but most of the guests had no one to dance with! The Yu Yu Hakusho people weren't there yet, though, so we just waited a bit.....  
  
Suddenly, in burst Kurama, Yusuke, Boton, Hiei, and Kuwabara!  
  
Sarah at first looked like she was gonna faint with joy, but Kurama looked her way, and she blushed and turned away.  
  
Arwen sighed and shook her head, wondering what has become of my previously great mind.  
  
Legolas stood next to me silently. I wondered what he must be thinking. Hopefully about me.....  
  
Yusuke looked around, obviously confused, then started talking in the kinda stupid way he does,  
  
"Looks like we're at a party! Don't tell me that you started without me!"  
  
Hiei obviously looked like he was one who didn't favor parties, and Kurama just stared calmly, like he always does (Sarah: Gawd he's so pretty and calm!!).  
  
And thus the party continued. Yusuke tried to find someone to dance with, while Boton decided to try to accomplish an impossible feat: Cheering up Sesshy (that's Sarah's nickname for Sesshomaru – blame Sarah for any suckiness in this chappie). While Boton tried to do this, Kuwabara was doing the same thing as Yusuke: looking for a cute girl to dance with. Hiei and Kurama leaned against the wall, watching. So I decided to get them to actually do something.  
  
"HIIII!!!" I surprised them, because Kurama looked kinda surprised (he looks cute when he's surprised!) and Hiei was like,  
  
"Who the heck is she, and why is she here?" I told them to find someone to dance with and have some fun. They left, Hiei muttering "Oh, I'll have some fun alright....." However, both found partners. Hiei picked Arwen, seeing her to be weak minded. Why this matters I'll tell you later..... However, Kurama knew who he was dancing with. As he made his way to her, Katie found him.  
  
"OMG you're Kurama! You must dance with me!!!"  
  
"This may.....not be good....." In his attempt to escape from the sugar high Katie, he used the walls as a way of escaping quickly. He landed next to his real partner, and asked if she would dance with him. She blushed madly, accepted, and fainted.  
  
~Meanwhile...~  
  
"Hmmm...She looks kinda like Kayko. I think I'll dance with her." Yusuke said as he looked at Kagome. Inuyasha, sighting that Kagome had no partner, walked over at the same time as Yusuke.  
  
(the following they both said at the same time)  
  
"Will you dance with me?"  
  
"I asked her first!"  
  
"Wanna take this outside?" Inuyasha challenged.  
  
"Why not keep it inside, Dog boy? I'm perfectly fine fighting in here!" Yusuke replied.  
  
I approached the two, with Kagome looking confused.  
  
"Ok, if you're gonna fight, fight in here!" and I used my authoress magic to take them to a shed filled with trees and plants.  
  
After a while, watching them got pretty boring. So I took everybody back to the dance room quietly, wondering how long it would take them to notice that we had left. When we got there, ??? woke up (Kurama had been carrying her: how cute!). However, I noticed Hiei over in the corner, floating, holding his bandana up, and that his Jagan was glowing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FYI the Jagan is Hiei's third eye, which he usually keeps concealed behind his bandana. (And, again, blame Sarah for crappiness) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I then saw Arwen walking around the room like she was sleepwalking. I snuck through the crowd, pulled back Hiei's bandana, and let it smack into his Jagan. He fell to the floor, clutching his forehead (that must've hurt!).  
  
"Hiei, stop controlling Arwen! This is my party, and you are not to control people with your third eye!"  
  
Arwen had just now approached us. "You think that I didn't know what you were doing to me? You idiotic person-demon- whatever you are!" She yelled, and smacked Hiei.  
  
Yay Arwen!!  
  
~Later.....~  
  
Kuwabara, having found no girl to dance with, went over to Kagome and asked her. She accepted, even though he was the ugliest person on the dance floor.  
  
~Meanwhile.....~  
  
"Come on, Fluffy! Cheer up! Dance!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I am the grim reaper and if you don't cheer up soon, those smart-mouth lips are going to find themselves detached from your face!"  
  
"I'm still not dancing."  
  
"GRRRRRR!!!! UGH! It's no use! You can chop off your own head for all I care! Ugh!"  
  
In case you were wondering who's dancing with who presently, I'll tell you.  
  
Kuwabara/Kagome  
  
???/ Kurama  
  
Me/ still Leggy  
  
Jack/Sango (even though they're both majorly drunk)  
  
And here are the people without dance partners.  
  
Miroku  
  
Hiei  
  
Boton  
  
Yusuke  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Katie  
  
Arwen  
  
Shippo  
  
Fluffy  
  
Naraku  
  
Kanna  
  
Kagura  
  
Rin  
  
Kouga  
  
~Later.....~  
  
Now that I'm writing without the watchful eye of my editor, Sarah, I can "scribble" on my "art". Kanna, Kagura, Kouga, Rin, and Naraku are all leaving. *erase, erase*. Heh, heh, now they're gone!  
  
ON WITH THE SUCKY STORY!!!  
  
(the following was written completely by Sarah, but I edited it, and wrote my own note at the end)  
  
~In the forest-room~  
  
Inuyasha and Yusuke have resorted to beating each other with branches like cartoon characters.  
  
"I'm dancing with Kagome!"  
  
"No, I'm Dancing with her, Dog Boy!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Hey, Kagome, Don't cha want to dance with me? I'm not half dumb like that guy- Hey wait..... Where is everybody?"  
  
"They probably got bored and went away."  
  
"I'm still gonna dance with her. First one to Kagome gets to dance with her!"  
  
"That's an empty threat. You know I'm going to win."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"You're really pretty."  
  
"Um, thanks?"  
  
"I hope Inu and Urameshi don't come bursting in anytime soon."  
  
Just then, Inuyasha and Yusuke bursted in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~(Sarah) Gawd, I love doing that..... ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get away from her, Kuwabara!"  
  
"Yeah, ugly gay person!"  
  
Inu and Yusuke chased Kuwabara into a white room with a closet at the back of it. Kuwabara was still holding Kagome's hand. He pulled her into the closet.  
  
"Ummm.....Kuwabara? Can I get out of here?"  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna extend my spirit sword on three."  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"1"  
  
"In that closet, Dog boy!"  
  
"2"  
  
"Come on, first one to kill him gets to dance with Kagome!"  
  
"3!"  
  
An orangish glowing thing shot out of the closet, spearing Inuyasha. He slammed into the wall, leaving blood everywhere. Since the room was white, it stained the wall and floor where he had hit it. Kagome got out of the closet.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!....he's not dead. But he horribly stained the walls and floor. Oh, look at the pretty color of his blood...This room needs to be painted anyway."  
  
She grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's blood and started painting the room with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ ALL SARAH'S IDEAS, NOT MINE! SHE DOES NOT WRITE AS WELL AS ME! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There. All done."  
  
Yusuke was just standing there, thinking, "Why did I want to dance with her again??". Then Yusuke and all of the other people from Yu Yu Hakusho disappeared. NOOOO!!!! They kicked Yu Yu Hakusho off the air.....AND REPLACED IT WITH DBZ! GRRRRRR!!! So now what? Hmm, guess I'll have to bring in some more special guests..... But wait! Kurama can't leave yet! I used my Authoress magic and made him come back here.  
  
"Huh? Why am I back here?"  
  
"You need to turn into Yoko Kurama and dance with Sarah!"  
  
".....Ok."  
  
There. Now all is right with the world. I'm gonna bring in some more guests now.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"OMG! Yoko Kurama! You have to dance with me!" Inuyasha/Katie screamed.  
  
Instead of running, Yoko just killed her.  
  
Bad Yoko!  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
It's Pipkin (nuh-uh, it's Sarah). Why did you kill Katie?  
  
"She was bugging me."  
  
Well nothing can really be done about it, I guess..... Just don't kill off any more of my guests!  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Sarah is now dancing with Yoko Kurama, Inuyasha with Kagome, a drunk Jack with Sango, and me with Leggy. That still leaves four people without dance partners. Now we have.....12 PEOPLE?!?! Wow. I wasn't counting on that. But that will be fixed!  
  
All of a sudden, Sonic comes speeding in and crashes into the snack table, tipping over the chips and making the chip bowl fall on his head. And those chips tasted the best! Tails and Cream flew in, accompanied by Cheese the chao, and after them came in Knuckles.  
  
"Ow.....Mmm! These chips are good!"  
  
"Yay, now we have enough people! (not that 16 is enough, but at least its better than 12)"  
  
"So what now?" Leggy asked. "Is it time for Karaoke yet?"  
  
"That's a great idea Leggy! Karaoke time, everybody!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first thing I do next chapter is wish away (or kill) the Sonic people.  
  
I am extremely sorry for the long update time. My grades were falling rapidly, and I had a short time to raise them again.  
  
Melinyel (I love you, in Quenya), my sweet reviewers! 


	7. Getting Rid of Sonic Annoyances

OK, hopefully this one will be a shorter update time, and a shorter chapter.....  
  
That last chapter was LONG!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I can't come up with a creative disclaimer, so.....  
  
INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE  
  
Feel free to give me disclaimer suggestions in your reviews!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: Getting Rid of Sonic Annoyances  
  
Sonic and company were trashing my party.  
  
I finally screamed.  
  
In Elvish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I have a little bit of Sindarin and some Quenya I can use..... I'm just going to use Sindarin in this story, though. Plus, I have finished the Return of the King (book)! ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DARO!! DARO DARO DARO!!!!!!"  
  
Legolas immediately stopped trying to pry Amy off of Sonic.  
  
Everyone else had no clue what I said.  
  
I finally realized I had screamed in Elvish instead of English, so I said it again.  
  
"STOP!! STOP STOP STOP!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
"OK, Legolas, get your bow."  
  
Legolas looked around, possibly panicking in his head, thinking there has to be another Legolas in the room. He grabbed his bow, though, and readied an arrow.  
  
"Legolas, shoot all the Sonic characters in the story."  
  
"OK, not a problem," Legolas said with a shrug.  
  
~A few minutes later.....~  
  
"OK, everyone, help clean up this bloody mess."  
  
I had to talk with Legolas.  
  
He started walking towards the exit, dragging a black plastic bag containing Sonic's dead hedgehog body.  
  
"Legolas!" I called.  
  
He sighed and turned around. "What is it, Thriwien?"  
  
"Why did you shoot them all with ten arrows? You could've easily kept it down to three each."  
  
"I thought you wanted more gore."  
  
I sat and pondered this for a moment.  
  
"Good point, Leggy-poo. I forgot that. Thank you, then."  
  
"Uh..... Any time?"  
  
I blinked and walked off to prepare the karaoke stage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shortest chappie in the story, I know. Two pages.  
  
Well, it was a shorter update time than the last one!  
  
^_^  
  
THREE CHAPS IN ONE DAY TOTAL!!! My new fic, this fic, and this fic again!  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOW REVIEW OR I SHALL BURY THE DEAD SONIC PEOPLE IN YOUR BACKYARD AND THEN MOVE THEM BUT ONLY THE HEADSTONES SO THE DEAD BODIES WILL COME UP IN THE RAIN AND SCARE THE HECK OUTTA YOU JUST LIKE IN POLTERGEIST!!!!  
  
*stops to catch breath* 


	8. Karaoke Part One out of five or more

OK, well, I'm finally here with the update!  
  
(blinks at empty space because no one's coming to read)  
  
Aw, man!  
  
Well, this ought to fix y'all up.  
  
INSERT HILARIOUS DISCLAIMER HERE  
  
Why aren't any of you helping with those????  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Foxshadow: Heh, heh.....  
  
Admiral Miroku: (blinks) Why?  
  
The cap'n: Hey, you're me!!!  
  
Sarah: I'm sorry, Arwen's my editor now..... Yeah that's right..... Sorry! (hugs)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Karaoke Part One (of five or more)  
  
OK, so, it was time to prepare for KARAOKE!!!

* * *

I know, I'm obsessed with karaoke.....  
  
Hang on, I'm gonna take a break from writing and go do some karaoke!

* * *

* * *

OK, I'm back from karaoke! I sang for an hour! Were you all getting impatient?

* * *

I helped Weird Al get packed up to go. I paid him a load of moolah (that actually was fake, but don't tell him that) and sent him on his way.  
  
I called Legolas in.  
  
"Legsie!"  
  
He came running in.  
  
"Yes, Thriwien?"  
  
"Go get the band."  
  
'Las nodded and ran off.  
  
----A short time later...----  
  
When Legolas returned, he had with him Frodo and Sam for background singers, Aragorn on the harmonica (I've always thought it was a tough-guy instrument, I guess), Gimli on the guitar (with his axe, y'know...), Gandalf on the drums (ask not), Pippin for accordion (don't ask), Merry for trumpet (don't ask), Boromir (yes, I know he's dead – live with it..... no pun intended... at first) (BTW, if you didn't get that email me) on the violin (again, don't ask), and Legolas for piano. Yef, 'Las is in the band.  
  
"Alrighty, everyone but Legolas, go up and set up your stuff," I told them.  
  
"Why can't I help?" 'Las asked.  
  
"Because you are going to help me by getting more guests, ok?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Legolas left to get more guests while I checked to see who was there.  
  
"HEY, EVERYBODY!" I shouted. "HEAD COUNT!"  
  
OK, so here's who's here:  
  
Kuwabara/Kagome  
  
Sarah/ Kurama  
  
Me/still Leggy  
  
Jack/Sango (even though they're both majorly drunk)  
  
Miroku  
  
Hiei  
  
Boton  
  
Yusuke  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Katie  
  
Arwen  
  
Shippo  
  
Fluffy  
  
I believe that's right..... And those are all if you don't count the band. I might replace them later so they can have some fun!  
  
----Even laterer.....----  
  
Legolas returned with some odd guests. So here's the list:  
  
Twins Elladan and Elrohir  
  
Elrond and Celebrian (I know she's supposed to be in Valinor, right? But this is a story. Leave me alone)  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn  
  
Arwen (Undomiel) (the Legolas that's not in the story and is helping to write groans)  
  
Haldir (who DIDN'T die in the books! EVIL PJ!)  
  
Thranduil ('Las's daddy, for those of you who don't remember..... but you probably know so why am I putting this here?)  
  
Cield and Tonus (From Jedi Gollum's story "Haldir's Here" which used to be posted on GollumGirl but cancelled her account for no reason)  
  
Teen Titans (for those of you who watch Cartoon Network for more than just the anime)  
  
"Alright, how's this for guests?" Legolas asked proudly as he entered after naming everyone.  
  
"Hmm... We need to get rid of some other people, then, because I think this is a bit much. Who else do we have again?" I said. I scrolled up to look at the list.  
  
Legolas stood and thought for a minute. "I think we should have Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Boton leave," he finally announced.  
  
"And Shippo and Fluffy," I added.  
  
"OK," Legolas said. He walked off to get the aforementioned guests and send them on their way.  
  
----A very sho----  
  
Wow, it was such a short time later I couldn't finish "A very short time later"!  
  
Legolas got the guests out and we checked who was here.  
  
The list now:  
  
1. Kagome  
  
2. Sarah  
  
3. Kurama  
  
4. Me  
  
5. Leg'las  
  
6. Jack  
  
7. Sango  
  
8. Miroku  
  
9. Hiei  
  
10. Inuyasha  
  
11. Inuyasha (Katie)  
  
12. Arwen (my best friend, not the bimbo)  
  
13. (ooh, unlucky) Elladan (he's now asking me "why am I always first?")  
  
14. Elrohir  
  
15. Elrond  
  
16. Celebrian  
  
17. Galadriel  
  
18. Celeborn  
  
19. Arwen (the bimbo)  
  
20. Haldir  
  
21. Thranduil  
  
22. Cield  
  
23. Tonus  
  
24. Robin  
  
25. Cyborg  
  
26. Beast Boy  
  
27. Starfire  
  
28. Raven  
  
Alrighty, I believe that's all, not counting the band. Since 'Las is on this list, there are eight people that aren't on the list so we have a total of 36 guests if you count me!  
  
Wow.  
  
Now it's karaoke time!  
  
I used my authoress magic to make a floating platform that I used to get everyone's attention.  
  
"OK, WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?" I asked the crowd.  
  
Almost everyone's hands shot up.  
  
Elladan seemed to be hiding behind Elrohir. Maybe he didn't want me to pick him? But who cares.  
  
"ELLADAN, SON OF ELROND, YOU ARE GOING FIRST," I boom into the microphone.  
  
'Dan looked like he wanted to run and hide in one of the many trees in the room.  
  
Of course, it may have been 'Ro hiding behind 'Dan, and I thought 'Ro was 'Dan..... Yeah, well, whoever it was went up skipping and whistling happily.... ???  
  
Legolas went up and took his position at the piano, Sam and Frodo tried to shorten the mike stands, Aragorn looked around because he had nothing to do, Gandalf smoked more weed to prepare for a long night of drumming, Boromir readied his violin, despite the fact I doubted he'd have to use it during this song, Pippin set down his accordion and pulled out a pipe, Merry got his trumpet ready, and Gimli readied his... axe. (Authoress suddenly explodes in fit of uncontrolled and unprovoked laughter) (Leg'las takes over writing)  
  
'K, so I was up at the piano. Elladan skipped up on the grass-covered stage (I mean, WOW, Thriwien overdid it!). Leaves crunched under his feet as he stepped up and signaled us to start the music.  
  
I started my part and Gandalf started his, to be joined later by the others.  
  
Elladan sang.  
  
"There's a little black spot on the sun today....."  
  
(By the way, Thriwien apologizes for using the same song in two fics, it's just, SHE LOVES THIS SONG!)  
  
"It's the same old thing as yesterday.....  
  
There's a black hat caught in a high treetop.....  
  
There's a flagpole rag and the wind won't stop.....  
  
I have stood here before, inside the pouring rain  
  
With the world turning circles, running 'round my brain  
  
I guess I'm always hopin' that you'll end this rain  
  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain.....  
  
There's a little black spot on the sun today  
  
(F&S: That's my soul up there)  
  
It's the same old thing as yesterday  
  
(That's my soul up there)  
  
There's a black hat caught in a high tree top  
  
(That's my soul up there)  
  
There's a flagpole rag, and the wind won't stop  
  
(That's my soul up there)  
  
(F&S harmonize with 'Dan in every chorus from now on)  
  
((and just to show it's louder, I'll put it in all caps!))  
  
I'VE STOOD HERE BEFORE, INSIDE THE POURING RAIN  
  
WITH THE WORLD TURNING CIRCLES RUNNIN' ROUND MY BRAIN  
  
I GUESS I'M ALWAYS HOPIN' THAT YOU'LL END THIS RAIN  
  
BUT IT'S MY DESTINY TO BE THE KING OF PAIN  
  
There's a fossil that's trapped in a high cliff wall  
  
(That's my soul up there)  
  
There's a dead salmon frozen in a waterfall  
  
(That's my soul up there)  
  
There's a blue whale beached by a spring tide's ebb  
  
(That's my soul up there)  
  
There's a butterfly trapped in a spider's web  
  
(That's my soul up there)  
  
I'VE STOOD HERE BEFORE INSIDE THE POURING RAIN  
  
WITH THE WORLD TURNING CIRCLES RUNNIN' ROUND MY BRAIN  
  
I GUESS I'M ALWAYS HOPIN' THAT YOU'LL END THIS RAIN  
  
BUT IT'S MY DESTINY TO BE THE KING OF PAIN  
  
There's a king on a throne with his eyes torn out ((Aragorn winces))  
  
There's a blind man looking for a shadow of doubt  
  
There's a rich man sleeping on a golden bed  
  
There's a skeleton choking on a crust of bread  
  
((long pause))  
  
King of pain  
  
((long pause))  
  
There's a red fox torn by a huntsman's pack  
  
(That's my soul up there)  
  
There's a black-winged gull with a broken back  
  
(That's my soul up there)  
  
There's a little black spot on the sun today.....  
  
((long pause))  
  
It's the same old thing as yesterday.....  
  
((long pause))  
  
I'VE STOOD HERE BEFORE INSIDE THE POURING RAIN  
  
WITH THE WORLD TURNING CIRCLES RUNNIN' ROUND MY BRAIN  
  
I GUESS I'M ALWAYS HOPIN' THAT YOU'LL END THIS RAIN  
  
BUT IT'S MY DESTINY TO BE THE KING OF PAIN  
  
King of pain.....  
  
King of pain.....  
  
King of pain.....  
  
I'll always be king of pain.....  
  
("I'll always be king of pain" repeats and fades)"  
  
Loud claps erupted from the crowd.  
  
I patted myself on the back for doing such a nice job.  
  
Thriwien got back on her platform.  
  
"ALRIGHT, WHO'S NEXT?" she boomed loudly.  
  
Many hands shot up, trying to make themselves higher than all the other ones.  
  
(authoress reads, shoves 'Las off the computer)  
  
Dude, you're BORING!  
  
OK, so, I saw Galadriel poking Celeborn and Celeborn was like "What?" every time she poked him and he finally understood what she meant so he raised his hand and I'm like "CELEBORN, SON OF..... CELEBORN'S DAD, YOU GO NEXT!"  
  
(Leg'las lectures authoress on the use of the word "like" and on proper punctuation)  
  
OK, so, Celeborn went up to the stage and signaled the band to start and Aragorn kept laughing. I wondered why.  
  
----A few minutes later.....----  
  
Now I know why. Celeborn was "singing" Cake's "Arco Arena" which HAS NO WORDS! It's just music!  
  
Several members of the crowd simply blinked and stared.  
  
Galadriel slapped her knee at what was obviously her joke.  
  
A bad joke.  
  
Yeah, who agrees with me? I agree with me.  
  
OK, I got back up on my platform.  
  
"OK, NOW IT'S COMPLETELY OPEN AND I'M NOT PICKING ANYONE. JUST GO. KNOCK YOURSELVES OUT. THERE'S PUNCH, BEER, AND WINE AT THE BACK, AND SOME PIZZA, LEMBAS, AND OTHER FOOD STUFFS THERE, TOO."  
  
Legolas giggled and ran to the back, picked up a bottle of wine (there was an uncountable amount already) and brought it up to his position by the piano. Pippin immediately grabbed several bottles of beer. Inuyasha and Miroku lingered around the punch, which (unknown to anyone but Legolas and me) had alcohol in it. The others drifted back, talking happily.  
  
"OH, AND BY THE WAY," I said from my platform, "YOU CAN ALL DANCE TO THE KARAOKE-NESS, TOO. NOW, BACK TO PARTYING." I brought my platform down and made it disappear. I went up to my room to change.  
  
I put on a white tank top, a short, olive green, leather skirt (I mean SHORT), and a loooong matching olive green leather jacket. It went down to my ankles. I really wish I had this outfit in real life, but alas! my mother may never get me such a thing. Besides, my thighs aren't small and pretty enough for something like that. I was warned strongly against shorts/skirts from a friend of mine. Meep. For this story, however, I have pretty thighs, and own the outfit I'm wearing.  
  
Ooh, I forgot, knee-high, olive green, leather boots.  
  
I went back to the party where I found Shippo had returned uninvited, and was attempting to sing a song that was much too difficult for him. I made big, buff bouncers appear and pull him off the stage. Poor Shippo! I patted him on the head as he was thrown out of the house.  
  
I went back to the party room and immediately attracted stares from Elladan and Legolas. 'Las had changed into a similar outfit; just instead of a skirt he had leather pants.  
  
Arwen (best friend Arwen – let's call her ArAr from now on) tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw she was wearing the same outfit as me, only in bright emerald green.  
  
"Nice outfit," we both said at the same time. I looked behind her and noticed that Elrohir was wearing the same clothes as Legolas, only ArAr's color.  
  
I turned back to look at Legolas and saw that Elladan had changed to an outfit just like 'Las's! Even in color! Meep. ArAr had one twin, I had the other, and I had Legolas..... So who's the other person ArAr should have?  
  
Find out in the next installment of the Karaoke series!!!

* * *

Yay! I'm finally done! Now I must write the next installment.....  
  
Are you all getting impatient?  
  
(giggles)  
  
OK, review, my wonderful readers!! Please!  
  
And now a word from the twins:  
  
Elladan: Uh, right, very nice story, Thriwien. Very nice. I can't wait. (sighs)  
  
Elrohir: Erm... Does Arwen...-sorry, ArAr-... have to have... someone else... too? ... If so, are you sure... she wouldn't pick him... over me? (gulps) I mean... I don't want... (is surprisingly nervous) Erm... It's really that... well... I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO FIGHT FOR HER!!! (Starts sniffling) .....I'm done now......(sniff).... (sniffle)....  
  
And now a word from our editor: Hi everyone!!! It's fun being in the story!!! My dog says 'woof' to you all. I guess that means hi. Elrohir, don't be sad. Everything will end up alright. You'll see. Don't stress about it. Erm... Yay? Go story? Happy time? Yeah. I choose... D. all of the above! Yay! I Won!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (acts slightly insane)  
  
Author's note to Elrohir: Don't try to kill yourself again. Your Ada nearly broke my eardrums last time. And spoons don't work.


End file.
